The subject invention is directed generally to portable spraying apparatus, and more particularly to a spray bottle having a variable angle extended nozzle.
Spray bottles are commonly utilized for watering plants and/or misting plant foliage. Known spray bottle designs generally include bottle cap supported manually actuated pumps having integral nozzles. That is, the integral pump/nozzle assembly is positioned over the bottle opening and secured thereto by a bottle cap. A consideration with known spray bottle designs is the need to bring the pump/nozzle assembly close to the intended spray target. As a result, a user needs to employ different postures in watering plants located at different elevations. The need to continuously change posture is time consuming, tiresome, and potentially injurious, for example wherein a person needs to bend or crouch to water a low plant.